User talk:SArchangel
Re: About Altverse First of all, I would like to express how flattered I am to hear about your thoughts on Altverse. Second of all, could you clarify to me if you intend to create an alternate timeline in the future set in the Altverse universe, to create a country in Altverse in its modern timeline, or both? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:11, February 11, 2016 (UTC) To be frank, we're in the middle of redoing the history of Altverse but most of the changes will occur within the last two centuries (18th century and ahead) but they are not profoundly drastic. I apologize that this won't exactly help you with what you aim to accomplish but we do appreciate that there are people out there willing to help out and collaborate together. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 06:11, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I apologize for the late response as I was busy with school and friends for the past two days. I am impressed with your proposed ideas and appreciate the effort you've made. Since it heavily revolves around tinkering with Chinese history, I feel you best discuss with our expert, , who is also a member of Altverse. If he deems your proposals satisfactory, they will be carried through and you will become part of our fold! :) [[User:Centrist16| ]] 21:12, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :After consulting with Dog of War, he said he will pull out Manchuria for Altverse in order for your version of China to be introduced. He expressed his desire in having Manchuria become an independent project. With that being said, your proposal has been accepted. Welcome! [[User:Centrist16| ]] 21:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Indeed, Manchruria will begin to be phased out from Altverse and yes, it is quite unfortunate that Manchuria was pulled but it was Dog of War's request as he wished to have it become an independent project. He will most likely join us with an entirely new nation of some sort in the near future, so no worries on that. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 23:08, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Although you are now a part of Altverse, there are a few ideas that are implausible in your proposal namely that should be addressed: 1.) Britain and Portugal would have not given up Hong Kong/Macau prior to their real-life dates (in 1997 and 1999), 2.) the Khmer Rogue would still exist as the United States bombed Cambodia during the Vietnam War, and 3.) Tibet would become independent unless China had a police state that quashed Tibetan efforts for independence. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 23:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Altverse Info We're currently still developing the history of the other American states but I see a lot of leeway to change history substantially starting in the last quarter of the 19th century. As we speak, even I intend to revise Sierran history (whatever will appear on this page is canonical. You creating an Alaskan article or another North American country sounda interesting. What are your ideas? Also, if you have Skype, if you are inclined to, you are invited into our group chat where all of Altverse converses with for easier and active communication. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 14:59, February 20, 2016 (UTC) If you are interested in developing a North American country, I strongly suggest that it be Alaska for two reasons; the first being that and I personally like having Canada remain a single united country, and the second being that editing the Altverse map is very frustrating, and since Alaska is already geographically seperate from the United States, it would just make it far easier on myself. I'm not saying it must be Alaska, I'm just offering a suggestion. Also, welcome to Altverse! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:56, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Akitsu So, I'm a former contributor to Altverse, used to be the country of Akitsu. I wanted to bring my country back into Altverse, and I was wondering if I could have Taiwan. My entire original history is based around having Akitsu be Taiwan, I even went extremely far back in order to change the history of it so it makes some sort of sense. Seeing as you currently control the United Republic of China, I was wondering if this would be okay with you. While I don't have to have Taiwan, it would make the most sense with the current setup that I have, especially in regards to the Gusuku Islands dispute. I kind of figured I should discuss things with you before going ahead and doing it, so would it be okay? I don't mind if you want to tweak a few things, just wondering if the general idea would be okay. - Zabuza825 (talk) 00:23, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Say, how about that stuff about Taiwan? I'd really like to know soon. - Zabuza825 (talk) 22:59, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::The diverging point from RL history for Akitsu is actually waaaaaaay back, from before China took control of Taiwan from the Dutch (which, for the record, didn't happen until the fall of the Ming dynasty around 300-400 years ago) and even before the Dutch arrived on it. So, it would have never become part of China. I don't see any reason for the world to not allow Akitsu's independence (especially towards the 20th century) since Akitsu in altverse would have never been part of China. The only issue, aside from the bits of info on your article that say Taiwan is part of China, is OOC agreement. So I was just asking if it was okay with you. - Zabuza825 (talk) 23:34, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Alyeska Ah that makes more sense, and no hard feelings. I read your draft so far and I like it (I will explain and discuss further soon) and I will also respond to your concerns fully by hopefully this Tuesday. I have had issues with my modem and am getting a new one by then (I am currently responding to you via my phone with cellular data) so this is the reason why I have not been able to respond this weekend. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 20:34, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Now with my Internet, I am able to respond to your concerns directly and fully. Regarding Altverse's version of World War II, the United States would have still been able to access the Asia-Pacific region via the Pacific Northwest region, particularly from Seattle and Portland, thus allowing it to exert power and influence on the other side of the ocean. Even without Hawaii, the United States would continue to have key locations throughout the Pacific including the Philippines and Guam. In addition, (and I should make this more clear and detailed in my articles), the United States Navy was also affected by the Pearl Harbor attack as the bay was in joint ownership by Sierra and the United States. The American-Sierran Pacific Fleet remained a perceived threat to Japan and when Japan attacked, it was still seen as a direct war on American soil by the American public and government. I will, when I create the Hawaii page, explain further in detail the history of the United States in a clearly Sierran-dominated Hawaii, showing how America had major interests and played a huge factor in Hawaii. I will also retcon Sierran history to have American-Sierran relations become friendlier much earlier than what it is currently shown. With these in mind, the United States was still very much involved in the Pacific Theater of World War II and Sierra would play a larger role in it than what I currently present. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 00:51, May 11, 2016 (UTC) With this, your proposal is definitely plausible although with reduced logistics and mobility, I now find it harder for the Americans to overextend its influence across the Pacific to the scale it did IRL (since it is cut off by both Sierra and Alyeska geographically). While the United States would still be able to station troops and naval vessels in both Sierra and Alyeska, it does seem now that Sierra would have to assume a greater and larger amount of responsibility in fighting the Pacific Theater. The United States would of course, still join but it would be primarily focused in the European Theater whereas Sierra would undertake the task of confronting Japan. It certainly had the technological and infrastructural capabilities to undertake this task (Sierra was much more industrialized than IRL 1930s California) and I am willing to work with you in fine-tuning the specifics in Sierra, the United States, and Alyeska's involvement in WWII and beyond. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:36, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Canaanism I was wondering if you would be willing to incorporate into your history and demographics, the Canaanites, a very eccentric religious group that is quite supportive of an independent state in the Americas, as a significant minority (mostly just in the rural southeastern parts of Alyeska). Being primarily located in the Deseret, there would be some who would have immigrated north into Alyeska to avoid persecution and discrimination against the dominant Mormons. Let me know and we can collaborate closer in depth on this particular matter. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 06:46, May 22, 2016 (UTC)